La transformacion
by Mr.blu
Summary: Ha pasado un año después de que Blu y perla se conocieran, todo es felicidad entre ellos , pero un enemigo del pasado cambiara eso , haciendo que la vida de uno de ellos cambie casi radicalmente,¿o tal vez no? Este es mi primer fic , espero que les guste.(Fic pausado por distintas circunstancias)


Río: Una noche obscura

No todas las noches en Río son hermosas, cuando lo son , tienen una cierta calidez , una calidez que se puede disfrutar al velo de la noche , con hermosos paisajes , que pueden ser maravillados a la hermosa luz de la Luna , pálida por los gloriosos rayos del astro rey , acompañada de las estrellas. Con una brisa que da caricias suaves y delicadas, tal y como las daría una madre amorosa a su hijo, donde solamente hay tranquilidad, amor y solamente eso, paz, pero esta noche , no era como lo anteriormente relatado.

En el corazón de la selva, deambulaba una cacatúa blanca , era grande y algo robusta , estaba marcada levemente por algunas cicatrices en su pico y rostro, tenia las plumas dañadas e incluso tenia algunas plumas faltantes en las alas , que provocaba que no pudiera volar, andaba en medio de la obscuridad , lentamente y cojeando , guiándose solamente por la luz de la Luna estaba precabido pues era la selva pues es bastante peligroso que un ave que no pueda volar esTe en medio de la selva guiándose solamente por los débiles rayos de la Luna, siguio andando , hasta que observo , con con la poca iluminacion que tenia un extraño símbolo tallado finamente sobre una roca ,- debe ser este lugar - se dijo a si mismo, y siguió caminando, el lugar , era muy lujubre , por no decir macabro , se le heló la sangre de tan solo observarlo qpor un instante, pero se armo de valor y siguio andando al final del camino se encontró con el mismo símbolo que había encontrado minutos atrás , solo que ahora este estaba en el tronco de un árboly de tamaño mas reducido, después de observar detenidamente pudo observar una especie de entrada,este dio un suspiro y se dispuso a entrar.

Este no puso ver nada al entrar , ya que todo estaba completamente obscuro, incluso, aquel lugar parecía que desde hace años estaba completamente abandonado, la cacatúa , resignada se dispuso a marcharse , pero, por arte de magia empezo a iluminarse aquel lugar como por arte de magia , pero nada de eso.

Era una especie de ave,difícil de reconocer, ya que la poca iluminación que había en aquel lugar impedía reconocerlo,los pocos rasgos que este pudo notar ,era que esta misteriosa ave, tenia sus plumas ya muy gastadas, eran de color negro, pero aparentemente a causa del fango y la suciedad le daban un ligero tono café, ya estaban muy gastadas a causa del tiempo e incluso carente de plumas en pequeñas partes del cuerpo,así como el torso y las alas , dejando desnudas las partes sin plumas , dejando a entender que no le tenia importancia a su aspecto , que era bastante horripilante, denigrante dandole incluso la apariencia de un cadaver en estado de putrefacion, esta estaba en pie , en frente de aquella cacatatua blanca y robusta -¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo con una voz ahogada, ronca, moribunda, como si estubiera preguntando alguien en su lecho de muerte.

La cacatua ,tratando de no auyar un grito de horror a dicha ave, tomo la poca valentía que tenia , se puso firme y se dispuso a hablar

- venganza - dijo con cierto rencor .

-¿A si?- dijo con curiosidad - y... ¿Quienes son? -

- Son...son...dijo la cacatúa , con una mezcla de miedo a aquella extraña ave y odio a aquellos de ,OS que se quería vengar.

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarte- dijo la extraña la extraña ave - solo soy un viejo mis años ya pasaron

-He escuchado que tu... que tu ...- dijo invadido de temor

-¿Qué yo que? - dijo aquella extraña ave algo molesta por la actitud cobarde y miedosa con quien estaba hablando-¡Reasponde!- dijo impaciente.

-que eres un brujo- dijo ahora con seriedad - quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de ellos-

Hubo un enorme silencio, como si aquel extraño se hubiera esfumado, como si solamente haya sido producto de su imaginación , como si nunca existio.

Este, al pensar que su mente le había hecho una jugarreta ,decidió marcharse ,resignado , al no poder cumplir su venganza.

Estaba por retirarse, pero al voltear a ver adentro donde había tenido la platica con aquel extraño, estaba ahí, justo en donde había estado hacia unos minutos atrás, se escucho una , según dedujo la cacatúa, una risa , una risa leve , pero a la vez se escuchaba desgarradora , horripilante e incluso, maniática, como si estuviera en un manicomio, después del horrible intento de risa , el extraño articulo las siguientes palabras.

-Y... que tendré a cambio- dijo maliciosamente.

-lo que sea - dijo seguro de si mismo.

-¿Lo que sea?- dijo el extraño.

-si- dijo fría y secamente.

El extraño ser sonrió maliciosamente e hizo que la cacatúa se confundiera .

- Lo hare- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- pero me tendrás que ayudar

La cacatúa se inclino haciendo una especie de reverencia demostrando su completa lealtad .

lo que usted diga-dijo seriamente - vale la pena con tal de verlos sufrir .

La extraña ave ignoro a la cacatúa, salio del tronco, pero sin antes agarrar todos los materiales que este necesitaba.

Al salir dicha ave empezó a hacer una circunferencia alrededor de el empezó a esparcir un liquido de dudosa procedencia en un recipiente de piedra , parecida a una copa, y empezo a conjurar.

Empezó a llover , este seguía con jurando mientras se podía observar como el liquido se hacia de un tono fluorescente, siempre recitaba las mismas palabras.

¡Iaa Iaa tog bottog , Iaa!

Tig guh teh un dir

¡ Iaa , Iaa!

¡Iaa Iaa hub quishurat!

Tgentih ctojal na tinto

¡Iaa , Iaa!

Siguio recitando su conjuro una y otra vez , hasta después de un rato se detuvo , y vacío el liquido en otra copa , seguido de eso se lo entrego a dicha cacatúa .

-se lo tienes que dar a el vuelve cuando se tome hasta la ultima gota - dijo friamente- entendiste-

-si mi señor y se retiro del lugar

Bueno , este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo y sino , que se le va a hacer.

Si , escribo un poco mal lo se , es solo que ando un poco oxidado en el asunto de escribir y bueno mas aparte nunca había escrito fanfics , como verán soy nuevo aqui , así que no tengo mucha experiencia , pero espero mejorar, dejen review ,

Saludos desde México

P. D .Tardare aprox 1 semana en actualizar.


End file.
